


my brain makes drugs to keep me slow

by gunpowdereyes (nearlymidnight)



Series: Roisa Fic Week Summer 2017 [2]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: (kind of), Canon, Emotions, F/F, Roisa Fic Week Summer 2017, big reference to Inside Out, ish, outsider pov, takes place in 2.12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlymidnight/pseuds/gunpowdereyes
Summary: Sometimes it's the outsider's perspective you need the most is the one inside your own head.





	my brain makes drugs to keep me slow

**Author's Note:**

> day two | outsider pov
> 
> i feel like there was a little bit of cheating for this one, because the outsider pov was technically an insider pov... just that in a different way

_ “Rose, your face… it's the same.” _

It was another one of those moments they braced themselves for. Months had come and gone where they had taken special care to make sure Luisa would be okay - that she would survive the day.

They tried the best they could to keep her from harming herself or from ingesting something that would numb them altogether. 

She felt a hand reach out to hers, squeezing it lightly as they watched Rose speak. It was their way of showing comfort after the depths Luisa had fallen to. Most of the burden had been handed to them, both constantly at a battle for how to react to Luisa’s seemingly crumbling life.

“Joy, I think it’s your turn,” she quivering voice beside her was cautious.

Taking a step towards the panel, being careful not to let go of the hand that was giving her the strength she needed to do this, she sighed.

“I’m not sure that I’m ready for this,” she said, sounding defeated. “I don’t know if I’m ready to make her feel this and then ask her Heart to take another blow.”

She felt the grip tighten around her hand.

“We’ve been working together so long, I know we can get her through this.”

She thought back to recent events and the quick change in command whenever Rose was around Luisa; neither could predict which emotion would take over once the former redhead would say her goodbyes and leave Luisa in pieces.

Looking at Sadness standing beside her, she could feel reassurance flow through her,  _ we’ve done this before, we can do it again _ .

They had seen the worst of it, her drinking and crying, constantly asking for her heart to ache and for Sadness to stay up during all hours of the night. 

Growing up, Luisa had always been the never-ending optimist, filled with love and affection for everyone and everything around her. She thrived on bringing people joy as much as Joy enjoyed her time watching Luisa change other people’s lives. She always felt safe in knowing that she would always be in the forefront. That was, until Rose.

Night after night spent with the beautiful woman with sparkling blue eyes led to more and more nights of Joy spending time with Sadness. The two of them had spent a fair share of time together when Luisa’s alcoholism began, Sadness being the driving emotion to the numbing elixir. At first she was reluctant to give up control, knowing that Luisa could put a spin to whatever the situation, like she always had. But the more it happened, the more discouraged she became, finally sharing the main panel in control of Luisa’s emotions with her day in and day out.

Despite the unbearable pain they all watched her go through every time she walked through the door, Joy had to admit that Rose did make Luisa’s heart skip a beat. It’s possible that she too had fallen for Rose, whenever Luisa’s eyes stared right into those blue eyes she would lose herself in them, making her happiness meter rise beyond what was normal.

_ “I also came here to say good-bye.” _

She froze. 

“Oh, no,” she heard Disgust gasp behind her.

“Joy? Joy you need to let go,” she could feel Sadness tugging at her.

She stepped back, every spark in her body making her mind race as she watched the events unfold in front of her.

Grief. Desperation. Disbelief.

_ “You need to move on. There's no future for us.” _

_ “Don't say that.” _

Her legs trembled as she watched Panic run up to Sadness, grabbing her shoulder to let her know he was there with her.

And then, before any of them could process what had happened, all they could see was Rose was lying on the floor, face blue and body unmoving.

A scream left Luisa, echoing through the halls of the hospital as loud as it had in her head.

Looking at the control panel she could see Sadness, Panic, and Fear working in unison. The lights flickered, the control panel losing power as they struggled to keep Luisa standing.

“Alert: shut down of the central system has begun, please step away from all control panels until the system is reset,” the alarm blared over and over.

“Hey,” she felt a soft touch on her arm as the lights turned off completely.

She leaned in to the touch, slowly moving her head to meet the one in front of her.

“There will be better days,” Sadness reassured her.

Taking her hand she squeezed once again. “I hope so.”


End file.
